


VDM

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os vdm's dos personagens de supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	VDM

As únicas piadas boas que eu conheço só soam bem em enoquiano e nenhum dos meus amigos atuais fala essa língua. VDM – C.

Eu viajei pro futuro e lá eu encontrei o meu melhor amigo que é tão puro e inocente nos tempos atuais prestes a fazer parte de uma orgia. E a pior parte ele sequer se incomodou em me convidar para participar. VDM – D.

Meu irmão se recusa a aceitar que anime é uma forma de arte. VDM – D.

Tem esse cara por quem eu tenho uma queda há um certo tempo e por quem eu me rebelei e desisti de tudo que antes era importante para mim. Quando ele descobriu que eu era virgem ele disse que de duas coisas ele tinha certeza, a primeira que duas pessoas que eu não conheço chamadas Bert e Ernie eram gays e segundo que eu não ia morrer virgem, não se dependesse dele. Só para depois ele me levar para um bordel e insistir que eu fizesse sexo com uma mulher com problemas emocionais. VDM – C.

Meu namorado confessou que ele acha o seu carro mais sexy do que eu. VDM – C.

Essa garota que tinha uma queda por mim há anos disse que a prova que ela tinha auto-respeito era o fato dela não querer dormir comigo na nossa última noite na Terra. VDM – D.

Meu irmão tem uma queda pelo Dr Sexy, a sereia dele acabou sendo um homem, sem falar que ele tem uma relação bizarramente próxima com o seu anjo e ainda assim insiste em fazer piadas a respeito de eu ser o gay da família. VDM – S.

Uma vez eu tive que contar para essa garota que o meu pai a engravidou. VDM – G.


End file.
